Feeding the Fire
by Latin Fox
Summary: When Sam suddenly falls victim to a mysterious illness on an off world mission, SG-1 finds themselves trapped on a, what seems to be, deserted planet. The team must race to find a way back to Earth before it is too late for Sam, but will they make it bac
1. expression

**Title**: Feeding the Fire

Special thanks to Captain Tiv of Our Stargate All the Time forum for the title! 

**rating**: pg./pg-13? it mostly because of bad language (although if there is _I _don't consider it bad)

**keywords**: Angst, S/J Romance, D/J friendship

**summary**: I'm not good with summaries but lets give it a go-- When Sam suddenly falls victim to a mysterious illness on an off world mission, SG-1 finds themselves trapped on a, what seems to be, deserted planet. The team must race to find a way back to Earth before it is too late for Sam, but will they make it back in time, and will Jack be able to live with the consequences?

**spoilers**: Sorta kinda one for The Tok'ra, In The Line of Duty maybe more (mostly from the first couple of seasons), but nothing that will ruin plot lines for you. Besides if you blink you'll probably miss them anyway.

**season**: it could be anywhere in the series i suppose, but lets say early seven (if you ignore a few details here and there and pretend season 6 never happened)

**disclaimer**: Ah... same old rambling everyone is forced to write, you know all that the characters in this, they belong to Stargate SG-1, MGM/UM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, Showtime/Viacom, SCI- FI ...etc...etc... in other words they don't belong to little old me, sigh. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made from this, so please DON'T SUE ME! I have nothing to offer you anyway ;0). Last thing this story and only the story belong to ME, so please do not distribute, only and only if you have my personal consent, thank you.

**dedicated** **to**: I have always had it in mind that I would dedicate this story to my Junior High School English teacher, Mr. Besocke. This is because, he always cared and showed interest in not only this story, but in all my work. Be believed in me, and made me believe in me, so for that I thank him. Thank you, Sir!

**Authors** **notes**: This is my very first Stargate SG-1 fan fiction, or any FF for that matter, well first one that I actually plan on finishing! (there's still an unfinished X- Files one somewhere on my hard rive, and other SG ones too!) Anyway, this is the first thing (fan art related) that I have ever done that is related to Stargate SG-1, I actually started writing this when I was 17 years old, wow that seems forever ago! It's not entirely completed and not all chapters are typed up yet, so bare with if I don't update!

I would greatly appreciate it if you would please read my attempt at a story and review it. I would greatly appreciate some feedback, good or bad, I will take it all. Just do be a bit gentle since this is my first story and I am only a 19 year old kid who's a big shipper at heart. But that's beside the point. So, two more things, I apologize in advance if the characters are not...how do you say... characteristically correct. And I know absolutely nothing about medicine and anything relating to it, not my field of interest, so my apologies if you are and find my medical explanations dreadful. Also, this story may not have much Teal'c or Daniel in it, but they are still great and awesome characters, okay that was three things, oh well.

Text in between ' means thinking and text thats italizied is over radios

anyway, enough rambling... this is my (not beta) story-  
------------------------------------------------------------

No this is not happening. It can't be, not like this!'   
Sam come on! Don't do this!Sir, could you please step aside?Come on, Sam'

Colonel, please move aside, now!

Colonel Jack O'Neill had no idea who was talking to him, only that who ever it was was ripping his hand away from Sam's and was pushing him away from her bed. Jack felt as if though he was losing his mind and soul all at the very same moment; and it hurt like hell, he couldn't stand it much longer. There were so many sounds; voices shouting orders, machines blaring and echoing, and Sam slowly slipping away. He felt useless there. He had to get the hell out of that room, fast. 

He ran. Ran without direction pushing his way through the base personnel if they were to get in his way. Jack soon found himself in the embarkation room, alone, no airmen, no guards, blast doors shut. Some how his mind was able to register this as odd, and yet also inform him that no one was due in or out for at least the next forty- eight hours. Then he saw it. Just standing there, surrounded in darkness, towering over him, gleaming mischievously. Jack slowly eased his way up the ramp, the sound of his boots echoing in his ears. He suddenly became aware that he was crying. Anger rushed through his entire body as he looked up at the Stargate with a tear stricken face. He ran up the remainder of the ramp to the gate and started to kick and punch the huge ring with all his might, realizing his anger. Tears and punches flew and the blood from his arms soon followed.

You piece of crap! You worthless hunk of space metal junk! I wish they never had unearthed you...! Jack sobbed.  
----------------------------------------------------------

TBC...more to come soon if you guys want, remember to review!  
PS: sorry for the loooong intro, really!


	2. Pain

Hello Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad that there are people out there reading this, it means a lot to me! Here's the next installment, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

Jack?... Jack!...? Daniel Jackson yelled along the halls of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He had gotten a call from Dr. Janet Frasier telling him that Sam had coded and that Jack had lost what little sense he had remaining as he witnessed Sam slipping away. She was able to get Sam stabilized for the moment, but Jack had run off, so at the moment she was concerned about Colonel O'Neill's state of mind. She wanted Daniel to look for Jack and bring him back to the infirmary as soon as possible. She had decided it was best for everyone involved if Daniel searched for Jack on his own. His emotional state required a friend not a couple of armed air men.

...Piece of shit!...What the hell? Daniel sprinted in the general direction that the profanity was coming from.

It was coming from the gate room. 

...Stupid...stupid...hunk of junk!... exploring for the good of mankind my ass!...crap!...Oh my God, Jack.'

screamed Daniel, seeing the sight before him as he walked into the gate room. Jack, stop! Poor Daniel's request fell upon deaf ears. Jack continued to scream and physically hurt himself on the gate. Daniel ran up the ramp and tried to pull Jack back. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, come on, stop!Get away from me! Jack said, while pushing Daniel away. Daniel stumbled backwards and noticed that Jack was bleeding from his arms and even his head, but it was the tears streaming down his face that caught Daniel's attention.

Jack, no, come on. Get away from the Stargate! Stop! ...Stop hurting your self! Daniel said as he tried to grab Jack by the waist again to pull him away. Only Jack was to strong for Daniel to manage on his own. Jack put all his weight on Daniel purposely causing Daniel to fall backwards on the ramp.

No, you don't get it, do you? I don't care... You don't understand, this piece of shit killed her... he punched the gate for emphasis, ...I killed her!...I-I...I Killed her, Danny... Jack sobbed at Daniel.

Jack, Sam's not dead, you didn't kill her! No one- nothing did. Just stop hurting yourself, please, Jack, it won't help.You're lying! Jack spat at Daniel

No, im not. Why would I do that? She's not dead, Jack.

Suddenly Jack fell to his knees, crying. It hurts, Jack whispered. Daniel slowly crawled towards Jack, his face was now in his hands. He was shaking violently. Daniel was no medic, but he knew enough to to know that Jack had gone into shock. Daniel stretched out a hand and gently touched Jack's shoulder and was surprised that Jack did not pull away.

I know it hurts, I do, Jack, Daniel whispered. Slowly he began to hold a devastated Jack in his arms and he could no longer hold back his own tears towards his friend. Daniel could remember a time when the tables were turned and he was the one in Jack's arms crying uncontrollably, but that was a completely different scenario. Although the friendship that they both demonstrated to each other was one in the same. 

Oh God, Daniel.It's all right.I... I-I don't want to lose her...I--... Jack's words were barely coherent though his sobs, but Daniel understood what his friend was feeling. They all cared deeply for Sam, but Jack, well his feelings were stronger, and Daniel had a strong gut feeling it went above and beyond the lines of friendship.

I know, Jack. Trust me, I know.I don't want her to die because of me.It's not your fault, she's not going to die. Sam's strong, Jack. She'll pull through, we just have to be strong as well, we have to be here for her. Daniel knew that Jack had not heard a single word that had come out of his mouth, and he didn't care. At the moment all Jack needed was comfort; a friend. And if that was what he needed to get him through all this, then damn it, Daniel was more than happy to give it to him. I can't keep your heart from breaking and hurting, but I can cry with you and help you through this. Daniel hugged Jack and rocked him back and forth, the infirmary could wait for now. They both need this, so they just sat there under the stargate, and cried.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
Please remember to review :0)


	3. Signs

Hey Hey Hey! Sorry if I kept anyone waiting (actually I hope I did, cuz that means someone is actually reading this, teehee), I had lots of school related stuff and I took a trip home so... Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they make my day (so keep em coming! g ) Here's the next installment, may be more later tonight...

------------------------------------------------  
Two days earlier...

Ah, good morning, campers! Jack O'Neill greeted his team as he walked into the gate room with a big smile on his face. Are we all ready to wormhole our way on out to P...3... something or other? he said waving his hand in the air as he spoke to show it was of no importance to him anyway.

I believe it is P3X- 742, O'Neill.Uh... yeah, thanks Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded in response to O'Neill in his usual way and Daniel tired to hide a smile as he continued arranging his backpack.

Anyway, this should be a very productive mission, the UAV showed--Hot desert sand, lots of hot sand, ah, there's nothing like it, except of course for maybe trees. Jack interrupted Daniel.

Uh, right.

All three male members of SG-1 stood around at the base of the ramp discussing the mission as the chevrons on the stargate locked into place. Jack noticed that Sam had become distant from the group, both physically and mentally. He always got nervous when she became detached, even if it was only for a few minutes, it just reminded him to much of the pain that she went through during the days after the Jollinar incident. 

Major Samantha Carter stood alone off to one side, fiddling with her gun strap, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Jack made his way over to her leaving Teal'c and Daniel to continue whatever conversation it was that they were having. 

Yes, Sir? She spun around to face him as if surprised by his presence.

Ya, all right?Fine, Sir.You sure? You don't look so well. She really didn't.

Yes, Sir, just a little tired is all.

The colonel just stared at her concerned. He knew when Sam was tired and even though she did look it, there was something more. She almost looked sick, her normally bright blue eyes were extremely dark and watery. But Jack knew to leave well enough alone and not press the issue further with Sam. Instead he just made a mental note to make sure that Doctor Frasier checked her out fully when they returned home.

All right, he said slowly, just let me know if you don't feel well, ok?Ok, Sir.

He patted her on the shoulder and headed back to the group.

Is everything all right with Major Carter? asked Teal'c.

According to her, Jack responded

All right SG-1, you have a go. General Hammond's voice said over the speakers.

Yes, Sir. Ok kids, move out! Jack said, letting Daniel and Teal'c go through the gate first. 

Jack said and motioned with his head to the gate so she could go through. 

Damn, I hope she's all right,' he thought as he crossed the blue horizon behind her.   
--------------------------------------------------------

TBC...  
Now, push the little purple button down there, please!  
I know its short but trust me, this story is going some where, just hang tight :)


	4. Arrival

Okay, one more small addition for today before I'm off to study and rehearse and do a bunch of other stuff that I don't really want to do... but oh well, you know what will make me feel better?-- Reviews:)

--------------------------------------------------------

Wow, nice. Jack said sarcastically as the gate behind him closed. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but sand. No buildings of any kind, no people, no wildlife of any sorts, hell Jack couldn't even see a rock, and god was it hot! Jack put on his sunglasses and turned his cap backwards, turning completely serious. 

I don't like this.Nor do I, said Teal'c.

All right, let's secure the area around the gate, look beyond a couple of those sand dunes there. Teal'c you're with Daniel, Carter you're with me. Stay sharp, ordered Jack. 

He knew it was pretty obvious that he had paired himself up with Sam. Usually, he had her paired off with Teal'c, to even out between military and civilian, but also to offer her a better sense of protection, not that she truly needed it, but it made him feel better. But lately he had begun to change that, especially now, he had the strong sensation that he just had to have her near him.

uhm.. Sir? Sam interrupted Jack's train of thought.

There's something wrong with the DHD. Jack and Daniel said in unison.

What exactly do you mean? Jack elaborated on their question as they all gathered around the Dial Home Device.

I'm not sure, Sir. It almost looks eroded or sand down somehow, Sam said.

The DHD did indeed look worn out; the face panel and symbols were deteriorating. The buttons on the panel looked as if they had been worn down by something that caused most of the symbols imprinted on them to be almost non- existent, non- visible. Some of the buttons toward the bottom of the DHD where so worn down that they were almost no more, making it impossible for them to be pressed down.

The sand did this? asked Jack, trying to push down symbols to no avail.

It's possible, but highly unlikely, Sam answered

Suddenly Daniel spoke up, Hey guys, look at this. He was walking towards the stargate, it too looked deteriorated, though not as much as the DHD.

You know, you'd think that we'd learn to look for things like these before we head out, Jack sighed. Carter, any ideas, do any of those buttons work?No, Sir. Teal'c have you ever seen anything like this? Sam asked.

I have not.Okay, kids, let's try not to panic here, we have 24 hours before we are due to check back in with General Hammond, when we don't, he'll dial in and we can explain the situation and get some help. Now, we were going to camp out here anyways, so in the mean time, we'll continue our recon. Only let's try to focus on finding civilization or some sort of power source to see if we can open the gate manually, Jack said.  
---------------------------------------------------------

TBC...tun, tun, tun...how will they get home?   
Stick around, review and find out :)


	5. Search

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Thankfully, im done rehearsing, but I still have to study and pack cuz im moving! Yay to the move, nay to the packing. Either way busy busy... so hear are two new chapters, its actually one, but I wanted to split it, sorry its short. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 began to do their recon of the surrounding area of the stargate almost immediately; Sam and Jack began walking side by side in the opposite direction that Daniel and Teal'c had. They were slowly making their way up one of the sand dunes, making sure that they kept an eye out for any movement about the sand. Although Jack's eye was mostly trained on Sam, in an effective, albeit discreet manner.

I'm all right, Sir. said Sam.

Well, at least he thought it had been discreet. he asked trying to cover his surprise at her statement by acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about. 

Sam just shock her head and let the subject drop, as did Jack. They walked in silence for a while. Jack was trying to come up with suitable conversation topics while trying shake the feeling that Sam was keeping something from him. 

He finally got tired of walking and staring at sand, so he broke the silence by saying, Um, you know, this place reminds me of when we first met the Tok'ra, don't think their here, do you? He had been hesitant about mentioning the Tok'ra, fearing it might affect her in someway, seeing as how she was being detached. It didn't, or at least, she didn't let on that it did.

I don't think that the Tok'ra have moved to this planet, Sir, they would have sent word, she responded.

I guess. But, this still could be the home of some race with similar underground- tunnel- digging- technology as the Tok'ra, he smiled.

That's of course assuming that there is a race on this planet. She said with a hint of a smile herself.

Still, gotta be cautious, Major.Yes, Sir.

----------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
sorry so short, the next chapter continues this one, kinda sorta  
Please review!


	6. Discovery

Here's the continuation...

----------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson, did you not say that the UAV spotted signs of civilization on this planet? Teal'c asked as they both cautiously walked up a sand dune, taking in their surrroundings.

Uh, yeah, kind of sort of. Not actual civilization, I mean. There were these markings along the ground here, not far from the stargate, Daniel said pointing to the ground. They were quite intricate and beautiful patters actually, looked a bit like the crop circles in England back on Earth. Only these were mostly lines that were somehow imbedded in the sand, giving off the appearance of some kind of road system. Which lead me to believe that they could have been placed here by someone and that the stargate could have played a great role in these people's cultures, as we've seen before.

Daniel stoped to look around a bit, looking confused and frustrated at the notion that he could no longer see the patters that had intregued him so through the UAV footage. He continued, Only now I don't see them anymore, which could mean they are only visible from the air like the patters in Peru, ah, doesn't really make any sense though, unless... well unless they were placed here by the goa'uld, but that too seems unlikely seeing as how this place looks deserted and there is no functioning DHD, plus we've never seen anything like this before, so I doubt that, but I could be wrong.I see, said Teal'c, although Daniel thought he didn't completely.

They reached the top of the sand dune and looked out beyond it towards the horizon, and all they saw was more dunes and another sun rising.

I hate to admit it, but I think Jack was right on this one, there's nothing here but sand. Daniel said.

Let's head back, maybe Jack and Sam had better luck--- whoa! 

Are you all right Daniel Jackson? asked Teal'c

Uh, yeah, I just tripped over something buried here in the sand, answered Daniel. He bent down and brushed aside some of the sand and revealed a small box. What is it Daniel Jackson?I'm not sure, looks pretty old, Daniel answered as he took out his knife to pry open the box to observe its contents. Inside there was a small tablet with what seemed like a short inscription, That is not goa'uld writing, Daniel Jackson. Can you decipher the text?Uh, yeah, maybe. Its looks like a variation on an old Earth writing, im not sure if I can make out the entire passage though. Daniel was already engrossed with the artifact when he realized that he should inform Jack on his discovery. Jack was never a big fan of his as he called them, but Daniel had a feeling that this particular might help them out.

Daniel said through their radios.

_Yeah, Daniel go ahead. _Jack answered back.

We're heading back to the gate.Find anything? said Jack

Uh, well I found a tablet buried in the ground with an ancient form of writing on it, I might be able to translate it but I need my books that are on F.R.E.D. Jack, I have a feeling this thing might help us out somehow.All right we'll meet you there.Did you guys have any luck?Nope, found more sand though.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC... again, sorry so short :0( (Froggy I know, but they are going to get progressivly longer, promise!)

I'm gone for the holiday, so won't be able to update till Monday night, I promise that chapter and the next have REALLY interesting stuff.

Off to pack now...you know, reviews make packing a lot easier :) hehe


	7. Writtings

Hello, hello, hello! Again, thank you so much for the reviews you are so kind, i really appreciate and cherish them, thanks! I know I said I would update Monday night, its now what? Wednesday afternoon. Sorry, to much stuff going on, but here are two more chapters. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Sam and Jack reached the Stargate Daniel had already begun to preoccupy himself with the small hand held tablet. He sat indian style with his back resting against F.R.E.D., book in one hand, tablet in the other and two other books on the ground in front of him, pages flapping slightly in the warm breeze. Along with the books, was a single notebook page covered in Daniel's unmistakable scribbles.

Daniel, you're the only man I know of who can calmly and patiently sit down on an alien planet and translate the writings on some old rock. said Jack. Daniel didn't move other than to write something down. Where'd you find this thing? The question was directed at Teal'c.

While we were headed back to the Stargate Daniel Jackson tripped over a small box buried within the sand. The tablet was inside. he answered.

Is the writing goa'uld? asked Jack.

said Daniel never looking up, Save it, Daniel, what does it say?

Daniel just held up a finger telling Jack to wait, to with which Jack responded to with and exasperated sigh. Daniel flipped through the pages of one of his books until he found what he was looking for and punched the book with the finger that had been pointing at Jack. was all he said.

Jack said a bit forcibly.

Okay, Okay, I think I got it. Daniel said standing up, wiping the sand from his pants. Okay, basically, it says that they,' whoever they' are, don't have a way to activate the great ring' of this world with the great ring's paired devise'. But, apparently they' do have a way to open the interjected Jack, Daniel scanned the tablet, _as the second globe of fire, _the sun,_ ascends above the land the way to our people will be revealed. Follow the road that will lead to the nearest village, there our wisest will activate the great ring for your return.'_Roads. The lines you observed through the UAV footage? Teal'c asked of Daniel.

It would appear so, yeah. So all we have to do is wait for these lines to appear on the ground, follow the right one and see if they' are willing to help us, said Daniel.

Right one? How are we going to know which line...road to follow? asked Jack, slightly confused.

Well, I'm pretty sure that it will be distinguished somehow or have its own set of specific writings, I'll just have to translate them when they appear, Daniel answered him.

So our best shot of getting out of here is to find this village? asked Jack and pointed to the tablet in Daniel's hand. 

Daniel nodded. Jack sighed. 

Ok, as soon as that sun peaks we grab our gear and head out, Jack finally said getting a good look at his team. Sam walked off a ways from the rest of the team towards the stargate and Teal'c and Daniel began gathering books and notes for the upcoming translation. Everything seemed clear, so he just leaned on the DHD and kept watch.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
Hope you're enjoying so far!  
(oh, yeah, I don't know if the Indian style remark offends anyone, if it does, I'm sorry. I really don't mean it in any negative way, truly and honestly)


	8. Collapse

Here's a wee bit more for those of you who are still reading this, again I thank you very, very much! ...Oh and SamCrazed, glad i'm not the only lame one! SG1 & TXF! wooo!... On with the story, hope you enjoy:0D  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over an hour had passed since Daniel's initial translation of the inscription on the artifact. By this point in time the second sun had risen high enough in the sky that markings in the sand were becoming visible, just as they had been seen when the UAV originally flew over. 

Daniel was completely intrigued. 

Daniel paced up and down a long stretch of path, kneeling every now and then to inspect the darkening sand up close, taking a few notes here and there. Moving his long hair out of his eyes and mumbling to himself he began to look confused. Seeing this from a distance Jack began to worry that Daniel would not be able to find the path that lead to the village, but as soon as he heard Daniel call Teal'c over, he realized that Daniel just need help in a particular translation. 

Daniel had been right, small characters like the ones on the tablet were becoming visible within the lines on the ground. Jack should of known better than to doubt Daniel, he didn't call the man Space Monkey for nothing, he always comes through.

Suddenly, Jack felt completely useless. He felt like a guard keeping a look out to keep his people safe from danger, which was fine in and of itself, but there just seemed no reason to guard when there was nothing to guard from.

Jack looked around for Sam, he had seen her examining the deterioration of the stargate earlier, as much intrigued with it as Daniel was with the writings. Now, Jack found her sitting propped up next to the stargate with her eyes closed.

He walked up to her and stood towering over her, his shadow completely engulfing her sitting from, That's not the safest place and position to be in, Major. Sure you got some nice shade, but his thing could open at any moment and... she just looked at him; no response, no usual smile, no nothing, You okay? Jack frowned.

She shook her head, not in response, but in the manner that anyone would to shake their thoughts straight. Uh, yeah. Just--Tired? Uh-Uh, that's not going to work with me this time, what's wrong, Carter? he asked.

_O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and I are finished with the translations. We are ready to head off towards the village._ Teal'c said over the radio.

Jack looked at Sam, making sure that she saw the concern in his eyes. She seemed to understand but still just only looked back up at him.

Yeah, Teal'c. Lets move out.

Jack held out a hand to help Sam up to her feet. Come on, Carter, we're off to see the wizard, he said with a boyish grin. She finally gave in and returned the smile and accepted the offered hand from her CO. 

Whoa, Carter!

Just as Sam had gotten to her feet she collapsed into Jack's arms, her legs having given out. Her eyes tried to focus on his face but they just rolled to the back of her head. Jack tried to steady her in his arms but she had begun to shake; she was convulsing.

Carter? Oh, dear God! Jack said as he franticly, but gently lowered her to the ground.

Daniel! Teal'c! Back to the stargate, NOW! We need help! Jack said over the radio.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...

Tun...Tun...Tun...lol  
:gasp: What the hell just happened!  
lol. Stay tuned, review and find out:0)


	9. Onset

Hey there guys! As always- thank you very much for all the reviews, they keep me writing, lol! Also, so sorry that its been long over a week since I've posted anything after that little cliffhanger. I' m finally done with school for the year and I'm done moving (for now anyway!) So with all that behind me I can concentrate on writing a bit more, yay! Right? Anyway, enough rambling excuses... here's the continuation, hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniel and Teal'c were off over a sand dune that blocked their view of the stargate, waiting for Jack and Sam to meet them, when they heard Jack over the radio. As soon as they did, both Teal'c and Daniel made a mad dash for the stargate. Jack had not elaborate on what it was that him and Sam needed help with, but by hearing the urgency in Jack's voice, they were both already beginning to imagine the worse.

Daniel slid down the last sand dune and saw that they were not under any alien attack. Teal'c saw this as well and lowered his staff weapon, but neither one of them slowed down their pace one bit. On the far side of the stargate Jack was poised over Sam who was shaking violently on the ground.

Oh, God, Jack, what happened! said Daniel as he knelt down besides Jack.

Daniel! I-I I don't know. She got up to head out then she just collapsed and started shaking all over. What do we do? Jack said as he noticed the two men besides him.

I don't know. Ah, geez.Come on, Daniel! You're the closest thing to a doctor we got here! Think.Okay, Okay. Umm, don't hold her down, for all we know she could be having some kind of a seizure.

Jack quickly took his hand off of her shoulder, coincidentally, Sam stopped shaking. But she did not open her eyes. Jack said, stroking her hair, forgetting rank for a moment, Can you hear me? Her head rolled slightly to one side, but she didn't answer him in anyway.

Come on, Sam. said Daniel, voicing Jack's thoughts. Is she breathing okay?

Jack put his ear up to Sam's face and could just barely feel the soft touch of her breath against his skin. Damn, it's shallow. He then felt for a pulse on her neck, But her pulse is erratic. He turned to Daniel confused, but found that Daniel was just as confused as he was. 

Finally, after what seemed like a life time for the rest of the team, Sam opened her eyes into thin slits.

Jack said warmly. She opened her mouth slightly, as if trying to speak, but no sound came out.

said Teal'c, handing him his canteen of water.

Thanks, Buddy. Here, Sam. Drink some of this. He slowly lifted Sam's head up off the ground and brought the canteen to her mouth. She was only able to take one small sip before she started coughing. Easy, now. Okay, said Jack.

Jack handed Daniel the canteen and got on one knee. Slowly he raised Sam off the ground and held her up against him like a sleeping child, her head on his elevated knee. She felt so weak. She wasn't moving.

They all sat there in silence for sometime, no one really knowing what to do, or what to say. Finally, it was Daniel who spoke up.

Uhm... Jack? Daniel said softly.

he answered, his eyes never leaving Sam's face.

Uh, those lines on the ground, they are only visible for a few hours each day and the village seems to be quite a ways off. We should really get out there as soon as we can so that we can get back to Earth as soon as we can.And maybe there we can get Major Carter some medical assistance, interjected Teal'c.

said Daniel.

Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Jack responded, looking away from Sam for the first time only to hear her speak.

Sam said almost inaudibly, then lost conscienceness all together.

Okay, lets go, ordered Jack.

O'Neill do you wish for me to carry Major Carter? Teal'c asked Jack as he began to stand up.

Jack looked down at Sam lying in his arms, Uh- no, no thanks Teal'c, I will.

Teal'c nodded and instead picked up Sam's back pack which had been discarded next to the stargate.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
TBC... :0)  
hope you enjoy. Will add more if you remember to hit that pretty little purple review button, hehe.

slight anecdote: I sooo feel for Jack now! I just finished an astronomy course, it was so way over my head. lol! I never want to hear the words or or...I could go on, but I wont. I feel for Jack and his hatred of technobabble! heheh...


	10. Contemplating

Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you again for reading, reviewing and sticking with me as I continue this little ol' story of mine! It's greatly appreciated. As I said before, it's taken a while to get back to a normal writing rhythm, plus I was having problems posting, but it's all good now... Now this is a short (very short) chapter, but the next kinda continues it, like last time I just wanted to split it up... anywho, here's the continuation... enjoy :0)  
---------------------------------------------------------

The team walked along on the patters on the desert sand in single file. Teal'c leading the way, followed by Jack with Sam in his arms, and Daniel bringing up the rear. It was a tough and hardy hike up and down dune after dune, the suns slowly rising above them making the quite journey no easier.

After a while of walking, Daniel speed up and started walking alongside Jack. he said.

answered Jack.

So... umm... what do you think happened to Sam back there? Daniel finally asked quietly.

I have no idea, Jack said, looking down at Sam, She wasn't exactly herself when we left, but she kept insisting that she was fine since we left the SGC. God, Daniel, I dismissed it for a cold or something.You couldn't have know, Daniel said, although he had no idea what he, or anyone one of them, could have know,' it just felt like the right thing to say after hearing the guilt rising up in his friends voice.

Jack said, not entirely convincing. 

Daniel said not really knowing what else to say. He then began to fall back behind Jack again, sensing that Jack didn't want to talk about it and would rather be left alone with his thoughts. He didn't blame him, they were all pretty worried.

----------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
continues in next chapter  
Please review :0)


	11. Symptoms

Here's the rest, a slightly long piece, hope you enjoy...:0)  
----------------------------------------------------------

Jack continued walking and carrying Sam just behind Teal'c. He felt a bit bad about not really talking to Daniel a ways back on the path, but to be completely honest he didn't feel like talking. First of all, he had no idea what was happening to Sam, let alone how to handle it. Second of all, Daniel was his best friend, and if they started talking about all this, he feared he might say something to him; something that he most probably hadn't completely admitted to himself yet.

He had to stop thinking like this, he kept telling himself. But as he continued walking he couldn't stop looking down at Sam lying in his arms. Her head kept brushing against his chest with each step that he took, but she did not move on her own account. She had lost conscienceness some time ago, and had yet to wake up, and this was worrying Jack beyond belief.

He knew that he had to keep his professionalism, he was, after all, the commanding officer of this unit. But something within him would not let him think straight as a colonel in the United States Air Force. Or better yet, a certain someone wasn't letting him think straight. A certain someone lying in his arms. 

While lost in his thoughts, Jack felt a movement coming from Sam. He quickly looked down at her and saw that her complexion was growing extremely pale, it was a color he would have never imagined possible on a human face before. But worse of all the movement that he had felt was Sam shivering, was she convulsing again? 

said Jack as he stopped and lowered her to the ground, again holding her head up on his knee. She was conscience now, her eyes had snapped open and she was staring at Jack with blood shot eyes.

she asked, just barely above a whisper.

Yeah. Yeah, it's me. He answered her in his most soothing voice, as both Teal'c and Daniel gathered around them.

Sam blinked very weakly and swallowed hard before very softly saying, 

Jack instinctively loosened his already gentle grip on her shoulder as he asked, was all she said.

Then suddenly Sam gasped, taking in a huge gulp of air, but still the team was noticing that she was rapidly losing what little color she had remaining. She was definitely having a difficult time breathing.

Oh, God! Sam! said Jack as he laid Sam on the ground, she had stopped breathing. Jack wasted no time in beginning CPR.

_1-2-3... breath! 1-2-3... breath! 1-2-3... breath! _

Daniel checked her pulse, __

1-2-3... breath! 1-2-3... breath! 1-2-3... breath! 

Come on, Sam! Breath! Jack yelled a little to loudly, but he was frantic. Then just when it seemed that Sam would just not awaken, she took the breath of life straight from Jack's lips. She opened her eyes, breathing at a slightly more normal rate, coughing only slightly.

Daniel said as Jack pulled back from her. 

Sam was struggling with herself to turn to the side, she seemed to be chocking. Jack carefully helped her turn on her side, where she began to vomit on the sand, but she wasn't losing her breakfast. No, what she threw up was nothing more than a watery substance and blood. 

When she was finished Jack turned her back over and once again cradled her in his arms, gently wiping at here mouth with a corner of his shirt. He looked up at Daniel who looked just as shocked as he felt. Even Teal'c was showing signs of emotion, now Jack knew this was extremely bad. 

It was odd, Sam had not been wounded anytime during this mission, or on any other recent mission for that matter. Yet she was obviously bleeding internally. Jack brought his hand to Sam's forehead and felt the heat emanating from her; she was burning up, and not just from the excruciating desert heat.

She has a fever? Daniel asked.

Yeah, a high one, I think, Jack answered him.

Jack noticed that Sam was the only one still wearing her jacket. He began to remove it, knowing that the extra heat could be harmful to her. As weak as she was, Sam still struggled to fight Jack off.

She said softly. I know, I know, and I'm sorry, Jack said, but I have to do this, you know that. He carefully removed her jacket, which Teal'c took and put away in Sam's pack. Soon after Sam began shivering again, only this time from the cold that her fever was making her feel. Jack stayed on the ground rocking Sam back and forth, she quickly fell asleep. He was grateful that she could finally get some much needed rest. What the hell is going on here? Jack desperately asked of him. What's happening to her?God, Jack, I wish I knew.This isn't normal, right? I mean a person just doesn't cough up blood and start convulsing for no damn apparent reason, right? Jack looked up at Daniel, his eyes begging him for an answer.

No, Jack, they don't. This is... strange.Maybe this has something to do with something on this planet? spoke up Teal'c.

Well, then why weren't the rest of us affected? said Daniel.

Maybe it only affects women. Teal'c answered optimistically.

Said Jack, Come on, lets get going to that village. And with that he lifted Sam up off the ground and continued their journey.  
--------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
hope you're still liking this little story of mind and staying with it. And Froggy, hope your ticker is better by now, lol. To all, I promise answers to what's happening to Sam are on the way and more interesting stuff is yet to come, all you have to do is, of course, review:0)


	12. Fear

Hola hola! How are all you fine folk? Peachy keen and dandy I hope :0)  
Well, sooo sorry for the lack of updatation (is that even a word?), and sorry that this chapter is really short, but I'll make up for it in the chapter after this, I'm expecting it to be fairly long. Like always thanks for reading and thanks for the wonderful reviews, You guys rock!...on with the show, please enjoy:0)  
--------------------------------------------------

SG-1 walked and walked in complete silence for what seemed like ages to Jack. Throughout the quiet trek Fear kept finding its way into Jack's mind. Fear that something terrible was happening to Sam, Fear that they may never find this village they were so desperately hoping to near, Fear that they wouldn't be able to return to Earth, Fear that Sam could...

No, don't go there'

The whole situation was beginning to take its toll on Jack; more so emotionally than physically. Sam only seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute. A while back she had woken up from her sleep, Jack had almost allowed himself to believe that she was actually getting better. Some color had returned to her face, she was breathing easily, and, most importantly to Jack, she was conscience. Weak and somewhat motionless, but conscience nonetheless. 

During this time Jack talked to her almost non stop, Sam herself didn't speak, but her sight never wavered from Jack's eyes. As he spoke he tried to reassure her that everything was going to work out fine; that she was going to be fine. He told her that they were going to find help and go back to Earth. But more than anything, he kept telling her that she was going to get better. In reality, Jack didn't know exactly who he was trying to reassure- Sam or himself. Either way he didn't care, he just kept talking. Unfortunately, just as quickly as she had awakened, she slipped into the darkness once more.

Since then no one had said a word, not even Daniel. Through his worry Jack found it almost humorous that the man could have kept quiet for so long. Especially while he was walking on top of so many intricate alien symbols that he was so obviously interested in translating. Poor Daniel just walked on with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

As both Jack and Daniel were lost in their own thoughts, they almost didn't notice that Teal'c had stopped walking.

What is it? asked Jack.

The patterns on the ground have stopped, O'Neill, he answered.

Daniel walked up by Teal'c and saw that they had indeed just ended, not disappeared, just stopped midway up on the dune that they had been walking on.

That Fear in Jack was beginning to rise up again. They had walked so far away from the stargate on the hope of finding Sam some help, but now Jack couldn't help but feel afraid that they had come all this way for nothing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...  
again sorry so short, hope you liked it though  
and again..Thank you!


	13. Help in Civilization

Hey Hey Hey! Happy 4th of July! (even if it's a little late!) :0) Hope you had a great and safe holiday folks!

Here's a little holiday gift for ya, my longest chapter to date, I think. Hehe. Hope you enjoy...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel, does it just stop mid sentence... symbol... whatever? asked Jack.

Uh...I'm not sure, answered Daniel as he sprinted up the remaining distance of the sand dune, tripping once on the loose sand, but eventually reaching the top. Jack! There's a village! he yelled back down enthusiastically.

As quickly and as carefully as Jack could he hurried his way up the sand. As he reached the top and stood by Daniel and Teal'c he was able to see the dwellings down bellow.

The village looked different than anything any of them had ever seen before. The buildings which could only be assumed to be homes, seemed to be at a lost at weather to be ancient or modern in design. The structures were somewhat American Indian in style, having a southwestern feeling to them, especially with all the sand in the surrounding area. Some where built higher than others, with ladders on the outside to reach doors and windows up high. All the buildings visible seemed to have been constructed in the same square shape, but they were made of some kind of smooth and glistening material- a metal. This material seemed to be everywhere within the village, not just on the buildings, the team could see it in tools and bowls that were scattered around the ground as well.

There were only a handful of people around outside, some were mending their homes, others working, a group of small children playing, and then some just walking down their streets. All where dressed in smilier fashion; beautiful long-sleeved shirts or dresses and pants in lightly colored tones, all well suited for the harsh heat of their desert surroundings. None of them had yet to notice the alien travelers that were standing above looking at them.

Let's go, ordered Jack as he started walking down the small hill. 

As the team members made their way down, one of the male villagers dressed entirely in white, saw them approaching. He very quickly, yet very calmly, ushered the children that had been playing inside one of the dwellings. As he did this, more of the villagers started to take notice of the people coming towards them, they seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of the strangers, almost as if they had never seen anyone come into their village before. Nonetheless, the villagers seemed non- threatening, had they been a violent people they would have already done something about their invaders.

Daniel, see what you can do, yeah? Jack whispered over to Daniel.

Daniel took a few steps forward deciding to try and communicate with the man who had led the children indoors, since he too was slowly approaching the team. Daniel walked up to him slowly and cautiously. 

he said as he raised his hand in a friendly gesture, but it caused the man to startle backwards a bit. No! No, it's okay, we won't hurt you. Umm... my name is Daniel Jackson. We're explorers from _far_ away, he said as he motioned with his hand in the general direction of the stargate. Umm... can you understand me?

The man remained silent, then quietly he said, I am called Marlow.Marlow. Hi, Marlow. These are my friends, Jack, Teal'c and Sam, Daniel said and pointed to the rest of SG-1. We need help, Marlow. Our friend Sam is extremely ill. We come to you and your people in hopes that you can help us by doing something to help Sam, or in helping us get back home.

Marlow just stared at them, not exactly knowing what to do.

Please, Marlow, help us, Daniel asked again.

How do I know that you will not hurt my people, you are caring weapons? Marlow said.

We will not harm you, we only seek your assistance, Teal'c spoke up.

We found this, Daniel said, showing Marlow the tablet, that's why we came, it says that you will help us get back home, right?

Marlow looked at it and then looked at Sam. There was a long pause of silence. 

Jack saw the other villagers just looking at them. Come on!' he thought.

Marlow took the tablet from Daniel, You came through the great ring?This tablet is old, no one here has used the great ring in many generations, I am not sure that we can activate it for you, Marlow sighed, handing Daniel the tablet, which Daniel took back sadly. Seeing this, and the grim faces on the rest of the team he added, but we can try to find some way to help you, and of course you are welcome to stay here. Come, lets get your friend indoors.

Jack let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Thank you.

SG-1 followed the man down a path that lead to a house. Along the way, Marlow reassured the people that had gathered that the newcomers would not harm them, they just needed help. The villagers quickly believed him as soon as they got sight of the motionless woman in the older mans arms. Marlow directed his guest into a medium sized, one level structure that he announced as being his own and informed them that all four of them were more than welcomed to stay as long as was necessary. he told Jack, There is an extra bed in this room where your friend can rest.

Jack laid a still unconscience Sam on the bed that was in the center of the room. The inside of the room was dark and murky. The walls were made of the same kind of strange metal that Jack had noticed earlier on the outside of the structures, it seemed to be the prime building material for these people. Aside from the darkness, the most evident thing about the room was that it was cool, compared to the blistering heat that they had endured during their walk.

Once Sam was settled on the bed, Marlow left, saying that he would return with something for them to drink. Jack was left alone in the room, so he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam, just looking down at her. She's not getting better', he finally admitted to himself. Just then Daniel walked back in and sat next to Jack without saying a word, Jack bit his lip and tuned his face away from Daniel. 

After a while Jack finally broke the silence, Where'd Teal'c go?He went off with Marlow. Take a look at the area, I guess, he answered

Jack nodded, then reached down and held Sam's small, soft, weak hand with both of his own, he no longer cared if Daniel noticed, which he was most certain he would. Jack just felt like he need the physical contact with her, he almost got used to it by carrying her all this way, besides, it gave him something to do. 

Suddenly, Jack felt Sam's limp hand strengthen, he asked a bit surprised, but her hand just clenched itself into a fist. Daniel noticed that her other hand was doing the same. Her whole body was growing extremely tense, both men just stared at each other. Sam's entire body was constricting, then out of no where her back arched up off the bed.

Her muscles are contracting! Daniel said. Before Jack could respond, Sam fell back onto the bed and let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the room. Hearing her pain just broke Jack's heart, all he could do was pull Sam tight and close to his chest. Her scream lessened in intensity somewhat, but she still continued to scream in pain into Jack's chest and clutch onto his shirt for dear life.

Jack tried to comfort her as best he could by softly whispering words of comfort in her ear, trying to get her to relax. He rubbed her back in small circles, after a while he could start to feel her body slowly begin to relax. 

Then she began to cry. 

For the first time through all of this, she cried.

Everything is going to be fine, Sam. I promise you, Jack said, his voice catching in his throat.

Daniel could only stare at his two best friends, tears in his own eyes threatening to fall.

Everything is going to be all right. Im going to get you home, I'll keep you safe. Shhhhh, just relax. It'll be okay... It'll be okay. Jack continued whispering to Sam as he exchanged glances with Daniel.

Just then Marlow came running back to the room, Teal'c in tow.

What's going on in here? he demanded. After hearing Sam's screams and rushing in to find Jack holding her tightly to himself, he imagined the worse. 

Teal'c walked over to Daniel who tried to explain what had just happened.

It's all right, Marlow... Umm.. actually it's not. Marlow, Sam is just in a lot of pain due to whatever it is that is making her sick and we don't know how to help ease that pain. Please, Marlow, is there anything that you can do to help her?

Marlow was still a bit skeptical, he was beginning to think that maybe he had made a mistake in letting the strangers enter his home. He wanted to tell the one named Jack to move away from the woman, quickly. For all he knew, the reason for the woman's condition could have very well been the three men before him. Then he looked at their worried faces. They where not the worried faces of men who had committed a crime or where afraid to be caught in one. They were faces of three men who cared deeply for the well being of the suffering woman before them. Then he knew that they were telling the truth, he had to help.

Oblivious to anything but Jack holding her, Sam continued to cry. So Jack continued to rock her back and forth until her tears stopped and she slipped back into a deep sleep, letting Daniel to do the talking. Once Marlow noticed that Sam was asleep he told Jack to lay her back down to rest on the bed. He did. 

Marlow then approached him and Jack began to tell him a broken down version of events of what had transpired since their arrival on the planet. Once he was finished, Marlow told SG-1 that he would be bringing a woman who might be able to help Sam. She was supposed to be some type of healer in their community who often had great success with those whom she treated with her ointments. He said he could not guarantee anything, but that he would bring the woman to try. With that SG-1 was left alone in the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...

(ain't I just evil with this, lol, don't worry, you will find out what is wrong with Sam soon enough, i promise.)

Again, as always, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you are all so kind. It's cool to see new people reading and reviewing this little ditty. THANK YOU:0) More in a few days, and please remember to review!


	14. Worries

Hey there again! Long time no see, lol (sorry about that). Yeah, it's been a while since I updated. But, is anyone really still reading this? Just curious if you guys are reading and enjoying. I really hope you are. I know from the reviews (which I love!) that a lot of you want to know what's wrong with Sam, trust me when I say that chapter is coming up soon! Unfortunatly it's not this one, hehe, but I hope you enjoy it anyways (sorry so short, more comming soon, promise!) ...:)...

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Marlow left, the men of SG-1 stayed behind and tried to make Sam as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. Daniel was able to get a hold of a basin of water and some pieces of cloth, so he began trying to bring down Sam's temperature. As Daniel went about doing this, Jack removed Sam's boots and put his jacket under her head as a makeshift pillow.

The sound in the room, or better yet, the lack thereof, was deafening and awkward. Jack sat down next to the bed and grabbed a pieces of cloth from the basin and began to gently dab it along Sam's face and arms trying to keep himself busy. After making sure that Sam was not awake he very silently asked Daniel, Do you think she'll be okay? His voice sounded like that of a innocent young boy looking for an answer to a question that no adult dare ask.

I hope to God so, was all that Daniel could bring himself to say.

Yes, Jack?Nothing, never mind.

Daniel didn't say anything. He knew it was hard for Jack to express what he was feeling, especially in a situation like this. Before Daniel could finish his train of thought, Marlow came back into the room with a woman that he introduced as Nezika.

I have told her that of which you've told me, he said.

And it saddens me to say that I have never heard of anything like this before, Nezika added.

Can you at least try to help her. Ease her pain a little, or something? Daniel asked.

Of course. The woman went over to the side of the bed opposite to the one Jack was sitting on and removed the cloth that was placed on Sam's head. Out of a bag that she had been carrying, she removed three small vials of liquid which she mixed in her palms and began to rub the ointment on Sam's forehead and along her arms.

What are those? Daniel asked, worried that they could be making matters worse by allowing alien substances to be used on Sam.

They are a common form of oils that we use to reduce extreme amounts of radiating body heat, she answered.

As Nezika continued her work, Jack continued to sit at Sam's side. Nezika looked at him, but Jack didn't notice, his gaze never wavered off Sam. She got the feeling by the look on his face, his actions and even his posture, that this man wanted to help the young woman lying before him; since she had entered the room she noticed that he had never let go of her hand. She got an idea and handed him one of her bottles. Jack just looked at the bottle and then at Nezika confused.

Go on, she said, I can't reach that side of the bed, she lied.

Jack took the small bottle and squeezed some of the cool liquid onto the palm of his hand and began to gently rub the oil up and down Sam's arm.

That's it, just gently stroke your hand along hers until her skin absorbs the oil.

Daniel just watched Jack from where he stood at the doorway of the room. He couldn't help but stare at Jack, to see how gentle he was being with Sam and how open he was being with his feelings towards her. He had never seen him show this much affection for her, or anyone else for that matter. Daniel was no idiot. He had long ago developed an inkling that Jack's feelings for Sam went deeper than that of normal co-workers or friends, seeing the way Jack had acted since she had gotten sick only confirmed that inkling. He knew that Jack was truly scared, hell, so was he. But for Jack to be this open... he must really fear the worse, but he must also realize that he and Teal'c would never say anything about it to General Hammond.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...

sorry so short, but, PLEASE REVIEW, cuz I love it when you do:0)

**Little A/N:** I got ahead of my self the other day and wrote a chapter for later down the road, just cuz that part of the story was nagging the hell out of me! LOL. And I got to tell you, its a doozey! It's my favorite yet, I think you guys will like it, but we can't get to that till I write what comes before it, so... review so that we can get to it a lot quicker, lol:0) That's not considered a bribe is it?


	15. Citizens

Woah, woah, woah, woah, what happened with the post? It was all wacked out, thank you very much to those of you who let me know it was hinkey, hopefully with this re-post it will get better... Is anyone even reading? I know that Iíve been ignoring this for a while, but I am trying! Please read and review, Im resorting to begging now, lol. Enjoy:

Hey Hey Hey! I know that I promised Iíd be back after Halloween, and although its been almost a month since I said that, I am here! It is technically after Halloween so... yeah. Sorey, I had a ten page research paper I just could not ignore...

First off, Iíd like to say that I am really really really... happy to see that you all still care for this story. I so did not expect to get the response from you that I did when I left the message. At most I expected 3 or 4 replies, you guys rock! As you know deleted the message but Im glad you guys got the chance to reply.

Now, enough of me talking, Iím sure you want to get back to the story so with out further adu... here ya go:  
------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed slowly in the small dark room.

Jack had yet to stray nothing more than an inch from Sam. Tealíc remained just outside the door of the building keeping a watchful guard, even though the villagers had assured him that there was nothing he should worry about. Nonetheless, Tealíc felt better staying where he was; close enough to his friends, but far enough away to leave Jack and Sam room to be alone. The healer had long gone, promising to return later in the night to continue her treatment. Daniel had gone out to wander about the village, hoping to find some one who could possibly know something about how to repair the stargate. Things were really starting to look bad and their only real hope was to get back to Earth.

ìMarlow, the tablet I found said something about Elders. Do they still run your village, or have any sort of influence with your people?î Daniel asked as he walked down a road along side Marlow.

ìNo. Not for some time now,î he answered.

ìOh. Then may I ask, who is the oldest person in your village? They may remember what went wrong with the stargate... umm... great ring in the first place, or better yet, they may know what the tablet means by helping those who come get back home,î Daniel said hopefully.

ìHow so?î

ìWell, depending on how old the person is, and depending on when these Elders made this tablet and when their influence began to diminish, the person may be able to remember what transpired,î Daniel explained.

ìOh, well, our oldest citizen here is Kalfus. I believe that his father was once a member of the Committee of the Knowledgeable, the village elders as you call them, but I cannot assure you that he will know anything or be of any assistance to you.

Daniel nodded, ìTake me to him.î   
------------------------------------------------------------

The two men continued walking down a narrow dirt road lined with homes, many of which burned candles on their windowsills, as dusk was starting to settle in.

ìThis is his home, here,î Marlow said as he banged on the door before him to request entrance. An elderly man soon came to the door.

ìMarlow,î was all he said in a deadpan voice upon seeing his visitor.

ìKalfus,î Marlow answered with the same tone.

Daniel stood just behind Marlow trying to decide what to make of the two men's tones, but lost his train of thought as he heard that he is being introduced, ìKalfus, this is one of the travelers who arrived through the great ring earlier today, his name is Daniel Jackson.î

Daniel took a step forward, stretching out to shake his hand out of habit, ìHello, sir.î

Kalfus just turned around and returned inside his home, leaving the door open for them to enter.

ìOkay,î Daniel said, putting his hand back down at his side, as he stepped into the house. Kalfus was already sitting on a metal cube in a far corner of the room. He gestured to another cube a few feet away from him. Daniel sat down.

ìYou have come to ask how to activate the great ring, have you not?î he asked.

ìUh, yes I have. How did you know?î Daniel asked, taken slightly aback.

ìWord travels fast here. Your friend is ill. I only assume you and your friends just want to return to wherever it is that you come from. But as you probably already have been told there is no way to activate the great ring.î The old man said matter- of- factly, leaning back on his cube. For some reason, Daniel couldnít quite tell if Kalfus was being defensive towards him, or just being smugly over confident, as if he did not wish to be speaking to the alien man before him. Daniel wasn't going to let something like that keep him from pressing the issue further.

Besides, Daniel sensed that the man was withholding some information, so he nodded and continued, ìThatís what Iíve heard. But I believe other wise.î Daniel reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the tablet. ìI assume you know how to read this, yes?î The old man just looked at Daniel, but took the tablet. ìMarlow said that he believed your father was one of the Elders mentioned there.î

There was a slight pause, then Kalfus answered, ìMy grandfather.î He was slightly surprised at Danielís astute ability to understand their written language.

ìOh, than you can read what it says, right?î Daniel continued.

ìI can.î

ìSo you see that there is a way to activate the great ring, would you happen to know how at all?î Daniel knew he sounded pompous with his sarcastic questioning matter, but he really didnít care. Jack would be proud.

ìAll I know is that my grandfather and others in his council wrote this tablet many years ago as young men. What they meant by it I honestly never knew, Iím sorry.î

Daniel could feel his heart drop. Kalfus handed him back the tablet, ìIm sorry, Daniel, truly. Our influence as Elders of the community has long been greatly diminished through the years. Knowledge is no longer honored as it once was.î

Daniel could only look at the man, knowing that he was being honest and sincere. He couldnít believe that things might not work out.

_How the hell am I going to tell Jack that we are out of options_

Daniel stood up slowly and headed for the door, ìThank you for your help,î he said forcing a polite smile. Just as Daniel reached the door Kalfus called out to him.

ìDaniel?î

ìYeah?î He answered.

ìThere might be something, but I canít assure you that it will help.î

ìWhat?î Daniel said, his hopes slowly rising again, ìAnything you can offer to help us will be greatly appreciated. Anything.î

ìAs I said, the elders in our community are no longer sought out for knowledge or guidance as they once were, those values ended with my grandfathers generation for reasons that are unknown to me. But, as you know, they did gather as a council in one of our buildings.î As Kalfus was saying this, Daniel walked back to him and sat back down on the metal cube. ìThat building is now unoccupied, but a lot of material from our history remains there still. You might want to go there and look around. You may find something of useful value.î

ìThank you, Kalfus, thank you. Now, where is this building?î Daniel said.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...

Well there ya go, for now anyways. I know, not the best chapter, but still, hang tight, it gets better. Trust me. Now, I have to go off to write more papers for school, boooo! But yeah, hope you liked it, and keep reading, and of course, keep reviewing to tell me what you think. I canít make any promises, but maybe one more chapter before Thanksgiving... maybe :0)


	16. Chapter 16

"Our depository is at the edge of our village, but like I've said, you may not find all that you seek. Everything is old, no one ever visits it anymore." Kalfus told Daniel as they walked down a long road.

"Well I'll look anyway, there has to be some kind of explanation or some sort of information as to why the stargate is not working. And we have to figure it out soon, Sam's illness is getting worse, we just have to get her home." Daniel said as they walked through the desert village.

"I hope that you do. Visitors, they are always welcomed here, but the sooner you get your friend back to your world, the better."

"Yeah." Daniel said softly. Up ahead in the distance Daniel saw a shimmering light. "Is that it?"

"Yes, it. That is our Depository of Knowledge," Marlow said.

As they got closer Daniel got a better look at the enormous structure. It was immensely beautiful. It reminded Daniel slightly of a gothic cathedral. It was the tallest building Daniel had seen in the village, standing several feet above any other. This one was also different. It was made of the same metal material as everything else, but this particular building was intricately carved and painted with various symbols and pictographs; like the ones that had appeared on the roads they had first followed. These people obviously valued knowledge almost on a religious level and Daniel couldn't imagine what might of caused them to abandon their knowledge.

"Even though our rules are old," Kalfus spoke up, bring Daniel out of his thoughts, "they must still be obeyed. You must enter alone."

"Why? I mean, why are you letting me enter?" Daniel asked confused.

"The rules say that only the wise and the knowledgeable may enter the depository. Long ago, that referred to the council of elders, but now, as we have no ruling elders the rule is as it states. You Daniel, are wise, a scholar on your world, that is why we are allowing you entry," Marlow answered him.

"Oh. Thank you. Thank you very much, I truly appreciate this."

"No need. Now go- begin you search. I will wait for you at Kalfus' home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Jack changed the damp cloth from Sam's forehead, again. Nothing seem to be helping her fever, let alone her pain.

In the last few hours she would shake and tremble almost uncontrollably, and her body would repeatedly grow extremely tense. Her hands would stiffen and the veins along her arms would bulge and appear a deep shade of purple. What was worst of all, and what scared Jack the most, was that the bleeding from her nose and mouth was becoming more constant, making her weaker. She would also slip in and out of conscienceness more often than before, each time breaking Jack's heart just a little more. She was becoming disoriented, confused... and the pain...

"Sam?" She had begun to stir on the bed. "Hey, Sam."

Jack had begun to think that at times Sam's pain would grow less intense and would allow her to focus her thoughts and sight better. This time she focused on Jack's face. Her eyes where so hollow and gray that Jack had to will himself not to look away. Suddenly she slowly and painfully raised her arm to reach for him.

"Oh, Sam." Jack said with more emotion that he thought he was capable of. He got up and sat on the bed next to her and cradled her in his arms once more. Her tears began to silently fall down her cheeks.

"Sir?...Where are we?" It wasn't the first time that she had asked him that question since they had arrived at Marlow's home. But it didn't bother him one bit to answer her every time; every time in the same manner as before:

"It's okay. We're on a planet; P3X-742, they're taking good care of us. Don't worry. We're going home soon, go back to sleep."

"Mmm..." was all she managed to say. Jack continued to hold her trying to get her to go back to sleep while trying to hold in his own tears. This wasn't easy for him, his emotions were rattled within him and they were overflowing.

As gentle as Jack was being Sam would not relax, in fact she was clinging to his shirt tighter now. "Sam? You okay?" he asked. She stayed silent, but reached for him more desperately almost as if she were drowning. "Sam?" He tried to lower her to lay her flat on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Help." She said in a whisper.

Jack couldn't figure out if she was having a fever dream or if the pain was rising again. "What is it, Sam. Where do you hurt?" he said as gently as he could.

"Hard... to breath... pain... help me, Jack, please..."

Jack was becoming frightened. She had never asked him for help in such a desperate way before. The last time she had asked him for help he hadn't done anything but abandon her, leaving her alone in a cell scared half to death. But she wasn't herself then, how could he be sure she was completely herself now? But it still pained him to think about his abandoning her plea for help even to this day, so damned if he was going to dismiss it this time around.

"...Jack... please... help... don't leave me... help..."

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm not leaving you, I'm never leaving you," he said.

"Hurts so bad."

"I know, I know. It's almost over. I promise you, just hang in there a little longer, okay?"

She buried her face deeper into his chest crying, trying to control herself. Jack couldn't think of any thing more to say. What could he say? What could he possibly say that would make this better? So he just held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts when he felt his shirt become cool and wet. And Sam went limp in his arms.

Oh, God, No!

"Sam?" He pulled her away from him and saw that his beige t-shirt was covered in her blood. "Sam?" he said again quietly.

She didn't respond.

He laid her back down on the bed. Scared to death. He tentatively did-- nothing.

"Oh, God, please no! Come on, Sam, don't give up on me now!" He began CPR on her again, silently praying for her to breath.

Come on, Sam, just breath. Breath. Just breath, please. Sam. Please. God, don't take her, please!

It seemed like he had been pounding on her chest forever and nothing was happening. He was crying. He put his ear to her chest one last time- broken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

He stayed there, practically laying on top of her body, just clinging to her. He slowly raised his head and looked at her face, so pale and yet still so beautiful, so relaxed. As he looked at her he almost thought that he saw her move. His imagination. She was gone, he had let her slip away.

No. No, she did move. She took a slow breath. He called out her name, but nothing happened, she didn't respond. But she was breathing. That was good. That was real good. He could barely feel her pulse, but she was breathing.

He let out a sigh of relief and said a quiet thank you as he sat back down at the side of the bed. Just then Nezika walked into the room with Teal'c right behind her.

"Hello."

"Hi." said a startled Jack.

"What is Major Carter's condition, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked of his friend.

"Not good...she umm...stoped breathing a little while ago," he said as he tried to wipe away some of his still falling tears.

"I have never before heard of such a think happening in which the person survived," Nezika rang in.

"Really? It happens now and again on our planet. This isn't the first time this has happened to her either," Jack said.

"Oh, so it is a common occurrence?"

"Not at all. It is actually quite dangerous, but it does usually occur only when the human has been injured or is gravely ill," Teal'c answered.

"Yeah," Jack said quietly under his breath.

Nezika took a good look at Jack, "Your shirt?"

Jack looked down at himself, for the first time actually noticing how much of Sam's blood was on him. "Yeah, she's not well."

"With your permission, and if you think it will help, I would like to try my oils again," she said.

"I don't think they're helping much, I'm sorry," Jack said.

"Please, do not apologize to me, it is I who should apologize to you. I feel terrible that I cannot help."

Yeah, me too.

"Don't feel bad, we have no idea with what we're dealing with here."

Nizika saw that Jack meant no disrespect or no ill faith toward her or her oils, he just wanted to go home and heal his friend. She was aware that the young woman was not getting better, in fact she only seemed to be getting worse. She did not believe that this was a result of her trying to help, just that whatever it was that was that was that was ailing this woman was beyond her understandment and abilities. She was not going to force him into letting her try anything he did not feel comfortable with. So she decided to leave.

"I will depart for the evening. Here, take some of the oils, just in case you should reconsider. May your friend be well by next sun rise. Good night."

"'Night, and thank you." With that Nezika left Teal'c and Jack alone.

"Have you rested at all. O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he saw Jack rub his eyes and bury his head in his hands.

"...Ugh...No...I'm all right, though."

"Perhaps you should consider-"

"I'll be all right Teal'c, don't worry about me," Jack cut him off.

"As you wish."

"Where's Daniel," Jack said, trying to change the subject, "I thought he was with you?"

"Indeed, he has not. I believe Marlow took Daniel Jackson to search for a way out of this planet earlier today."

"It's getting late."

"Would you like me to retrieve him?" Teal'c offered.

Jack thought for a moment, "No. No, he's a big boy. Hopefully he's found something useful."

"O'Neill, I regret to inform you that I have as of yet been unable to find something that would be beneficial for Major Carter." Teal'c said with so much reverence, sincerity and hurt that Jack managed a sad smile in Teal'c's direction.

"We'll find a way." Jack said, and with that he took one of Nezika's bottles and began to gently apply the oil on Sam again. Not out of need, but just to feel the close proximity between them as he did, to feel that she was indeed still alive.

--------------------


End file.
